


I'll Save You

by kayliels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, Freezing, Kidnapping, M/M, Notfun, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliels/pseuds/kayliels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this takes place after Civil War.</p><p>Bucky has been taken away just when Steve found a cure, and so now the search starts up again. But the people who took Bucky aren't just willing to give him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up into this new Hydra's base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a really dark story. I'm not even sure if it will become nice and fluffy. Be very careful. It is a Stucky story, so have fun.  
> Or don't have fun. Cry lots. Be sad. Complain. Tell me I'm a horrible person but a good writer. Give me fluff oneshot ideas to make yourself feel better. XD

A scream split the air in the secret laboratory, a desperate cry for help dying on the lips of the Winter Soldier. Agents flittered around the room, not one wanting to be near the man as electricity crackled through the air, and the pain that echoed through the halls hushed, slowly but eventually. A humming filled the underground base, slightly shaking the ground beneath. The floor and walls were a cold metal, and every once in a while there was a flag, bearing a skull with tentacles coming out of it. What sound was not screaming or the machine that made the lights flicker was the harsh wind just outside the building, or the sound of hurried footsteps. The air stunk of burnt circuits.

Sweat was beading on the Winter Soldier's forehead, his breath harsh as he coughed in pain. His chest was bare beside the scars from previous battles, and his arm had been replaced with a brand new robotic arm. He opened his eyes, looking at the wall in front of him. His eyes showed the betrayal he felt inside for only a moment before he caught his breath and tried to move his hands, handcuffed to the roof. His legs dangled limply, he still hadn't regained control of his lower body. His head dropped down and he let out a sigh.

"Soldier?" He didn't look up to see who was talking to him. The person had a soft voice, but it sounded like he was trying to be harsh. The voice came out in a growl, and Bucky almost chuckled. He could remember Steve trying to get all growly at him at one point. Steve... "Soldier, answer me."

The end of a stick was under the Winter Soldier's chin, lifting his head up so he could see the man with the ice-white hair, and the dark blue eyes. He looked like an angel, or would if the Winter Soldier hadn't already met an angel. The ice-man sighed, letting the Winter Soldier's head drop. He started talking quietly under his breath, and the Winter Solider gave a quick glance around the room, where a few frightened agents stood, guns in their hands.

The Winter Soldier let his head drop and he chuckled again. The agents were even younger than he and Steve were when they enlisted in the war. They were also more scared, clutching onto their guns like it was a lifeline. Maybe they thought it was.

There was a click, and the handcuffs came undone. The Winter Soldier dropped to the ground, catching himself on both arms. He looked to his new robotic arm, moving it around successfully. He glanced at the ice-man who was messing around on some of the controls. The Winter Soldier tilted his head slightly. "Where's Steve?"

"Who?" The ice-man asked, almost jokingly. The Winter Soldier growled, a low and menacing growl that made some of the young agents jump. He pounced, like a cat, and grabbed ice-man by the throat, and slammed his head on the desk. "W... What?"

"Where-Is-Steve?" The Winter Soldier hissed, and when ice-man started to yelp he applied more pressure around his throat. Ice-man's eyes flared and all around them guns were cocked and aimed, the Winter Soldier could hear them all around him. He slammed the ice-man's head onto the desk again before staring directly into his eyes. "Where is Steve."

"He... They..." Ice-man started and the Winter Soldier loosened his grip to let the man talk. The ice-man looked at him, almost sympathetically, but then his eyes turned harsh. "He's dead, we killed him."

The Winter Soldier looked into his eyes for a moment before grinning, laughing, and then smashing ice-man's head into the desk, crushing it until the only thing left of the head was a pile of ooze. Blood splattered onto his stomach and all over the control panel. He let out another laugh before all sound subsided, and he looked around at the people in the room, children all lined him up in his sight.

The Winter Soldier went around the control panel, trying to clean the head splatter off his hands by wiping it across the table. The bangs around the room sounded the alarms in the Winter Soldier's head and he held up his robotic arm to block the bullets around him.


	2. The Break-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's side and introduction of Lamina into the Marvel Universe. (Taking over one fandom at a time my Lamina is. MWHAHA)

Steve's lip trembled as he put a hand on the cryogenic pod, opened and emptied despite the fact that no one was meant to know where it was. He closed his eyes as he rolled back onto the heels of his feet, a harsh sigh escaping from his lips as he tried to mentally track everyone who would have come through here, from anyone who cleans the base to people preforming experiments to find a way to help his mind.

"Steve?" Sam asked, before putting a hand on Steve's shoulder, helping the captain sink to the floor in tears. Sam would have been surprised to see Steve in tears if he didn't know how long it took for them to find Bucky in the first place. "Hush, it's going to be okay Steve. We're going to find him again-"

"We shouldn't NEED to find him again! He was meant to be safe right here, I promised him." Steve said and Sam gave a small smile. He let Steve cry for a little bit longer, ignoring the fact that his tears were landing in his lap as he rubbed circles on the captain's back.

There was a knock at the door, and a girl with pigtails down to her thighs walked in, sapphire eyes glimmering with excitement as Steve's own blue eyes looked up at her, though the rest of her body language remained professional. "Ah... Hello Cap... Is now a bad time?"

"You might as well come in Lamina..."

The girl stepped in, cautiously at first but then she hurried over to the cryo-pod. Steve looked up at her while she examined the hinges with a small frown. "Cap, this looks like it was blown off with a small explosive. Which means the sudden heat would of set Sergent Barnes into a shock, so he would have fought back." She jumped down to the floor, looking at the small dent. "They're young, whoever they are. Light on their feet too-"

"How can you possibly know any of this Lamina?" Sam asked and Lamina just looked up at him with a small smirk. "If you say it's because you hanged out with the greatest detective-"

"I was actually going to say that it's because there is blood here from where someone hurt their knuckles trying to punch something, but yeah I hanged out with Sherlock." Lamina jumped to her feet and looked to Steve. She then looked past Steve to the door, the window, and then up to the roof. "He was hit with a large amount of electricity, probably even enough to knock me out, and then they took him out through that skylight. It's left slightly ajar because someone else was coming in."

"Who did it?" Steve asked, his voice shining with hope. Lamina looked down at him and bit her lip, jumping up onto a table and glancing around the room. It was obvious to everyone but Steve that she was trying to find someone to blame.

"I'm not sure... But I won't stop looking until we find him again Steve!" Lamina said and she jumped down to Steve's side, helping him back to his feet. She offered him a huge smile and he just returned with a smaller one. "In fact, I say we go back to your place and start working on it. Like, maybe in a file or on a board so that all of our information is together!"

"Just when we found a cure too..." Steve mumbled as Sam lead him back to the ship. Lamina reached behind the cryo-pod for a moment, frowning and then running after Steve and Sam. While the two of them strapped themselves down as passengers, she grabbed the controls and took off, heading back to New York.


End file.
